


One beautiful world

by Mr_Lils



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Depression, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Peace, Travelling to a new world, Wells lives, changing the future, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lils/pseuds/Mr_Lils
Summary: Kodi Torres has felt a deep emptiness in her home for as long as she can remember, Until one day she's taken away into the land of her favorite Tv show. Will she discover more than she bargained for? And how will her choices and presence affect the plot of her once beloved but ended program?It can't seriously be real, can it?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	One beautiful world

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream after feeling like pure moodiness since the end of The 100. I've read so many fics like this before from different shows that I just wanted to give it a go. There shall be spoilers for season 7 at some points but I will put a warning up before hand. Please enjoy and any constructive comments are welcomed! :) 
> 
> Now this Oc I created does smoke weed, I'm sorry if that offends anyone but you have been warned. There are mentions of Child abuse and emotional distress at a young age so please if it's going to trigger you do not read this. 
> 
> Really realllly hope you guys enjoy because I won't lie I absolutely loved writing this first chapter!

Life now felt even more bleak for Kodi Torres, today would be the first day since her favorite tv show had ended. Some would say she was pathetic for feeling this way, but her argument would stick to the fact that her main escapism was now gone. Life was shit to begin with, and now she'd simply go back to just trudging through each day with no purpose and a big hole where her heart should be. She lacked the effort to get out of bed and carded a hand through her unruly Brown curls, deciding it would be better to make the most of the day and begin with taking a shower. No use wallowing in her bed all day.

The water eased her sore muscles after a fitful night of sleep, she didn’t expect to feel this empty after the finale. But in a way she almost saw it coming, after all she’d always distract herself with the fact a new adventure or challenge would appear every week with each episode. Taking her away from the constant reminder of how broken her life had been from the get go.

After washing her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself then tucked it in at the side so it would hold. It took what Kodi considered a ridiculous amount of time to tame her hair, if you could even call it tame that is. It ended up looking like a main around her face so she gave up grabbed a hair tie, and gathered the shorter sections out of the front to tie in a half top not on her head. “Well that sure made a difference..” She sighed at her reflection. Opening her towel up she stared at herself in the long mirror. On a good day Kodi didn’t mind the curves her body possessed, or her wild curls that never sat in the same place upon her head. But today she couldn’t help but grimace at her appearance. Shaking her head out of her nit picking, she made her way to her bedroom. Picking out one of her many recycled outfits, because in her opinion black was the only color she could pull off. 

Her bare feet padded across the room to her drawers filled with mismatched underwear and bras, remembering the new pair she’d bought but were left unworn. Hell if she felt like crap maybe she could cheer herself up a smidge. Looking in the sliding mirror doors of her wardrobe after she’d pulled up the lace underwear and clasped the back of its matching bra. “Not bad.” She commented to herself, settling on the fact she had done all she could to improve her mood. Pulling her black crop top over her head and hunting around for the pitch black combat trousers that she could have sworn were in a pile of clothes on her bedroom floor. "For fuck sake where are they?" She sighed and huffed for a second before doing the only logical thing and looking in the drawer where the rest of her trousers were. "Ahh bingo!" She rooted around messing up the clothes in their drawer before successfully retrieving the combat trousers. Clipping the attached belt round her waist and nodding in approval at her appearance before she made her way downstairs. 

Kodi had lived on her own since the age of 17, ever since her brother had run away from home and never been heard of again. She looked at the picture of them both at his graduation and felt that familiar pang of sadness at his absence. All she ever wished was he'd maybe spoken to her of his plans to leave home, because she would have ran with him. Their home life was everything bit of bad it possibly could have been. Parents who cared only about the intake of alcohol and drugs into their system, Kodi loved to have a good time drinking occasionally and regardless of the stigma she would at least smoke one zoot a day to calm her nerves. But she would never end up in the states her parents did, curled up on the floor in their own vomit with a needle sticking out of their arm. Or beating their kids when they stuck up for themselves. If she honestly thought about it, there was no doubt in her mind that her older brother Jay raised her. Kept her from the wrath of their parents, until one day he was gone. 

It took a year before Kodi found some sense of stability, a job that managed to pay the bills and the realization that being on her own wasn't always as bad as it seemed. Finally after years of struggle she had her own apartment and independence to show for it.

Walking to her coat hook she tugged her bomber jacket on and felt around the pockets for her grinder and rolling papers. Once she'd rolled a zoot she tugged on her boots before unlocking her balcony door and sitting on the floor of it, zoot still hanging loosely from her mouth. Fumbling for a lighter, she sparked her zoot and sat gazing at the grey streets below. Her town wasn't the best, but once upon a time it had felt like home. Life now just seemed dull and she merely felt like she was just existing and not really living. She'd left her phone in her pocket the night before, it still had 91% battery. She found it was too stressful to look on social media anymore, and only used the device for spotify and fanfictions. 

As she hit play on one of her favorite playlists she recognized the slow tune of a favorite of hers out of the 100 Soundtrack. Resting her head back and taking slow drags of her zoot she let it take over and calm her. 

The sound of thunder in the distance pulled her from her thoughts as the song ended and she'd exhaled her last puff of smoke. She skipped through to try and find something to cater to her mood, cursing to herself when she ran out of skips. Ben Howard's promise started playing, and it led Kodi's mind to wander to the tranquil image of glowing forests in a world she wished was her own. Where even the hardest struggles seemed better than the past she and her brother had to endure. Electricity started crackling in the air and the first drops of rain started to fall, bringing her gaze to the sky. She could have sworn she woke up in the morning and not the evening, but somehow the sky was filled with stars. Watching as a shooting star shot right past her view, she decided wishing upon it wouldn't be stupid when it could do no harm.

Closing her eyes she whispered "I just wanna leave this place.. I wanna see Jay again." 

Her mind must have been haywire lately, the thought of giving up smoking crossed her mind when she realized this stuff must have made her space out on the balcony for a full day if it was nighttime already. Thunder once again sounded around her, the wind blowing her curls over her vision. With a sigh Kodi got to her feet with a hand on the wall to steady herself, as her vision went black due to the head rush of standing too quickly. She could swear the wall didn't feel like this before. It never felt like it was split, with circles edged into the face of it. Once her vision had cleared her eyes snapped to her hand placed on the "Wall", Only to find it clutching to a tree. A tree.. On her balcony. "What the hell?? I seriously need to stop smoking jeez.. What is that guy even putting in this stuff?" She mumbled aloud to herself. In the background of her music she could hear faint cheers and shook her head a few times to try bring herself back to reality, as harsh as it was. But as her brown eyes trailed up the tree that was still in her hands grasp they wandered past it over to what appeared to be a crackling bonfire and surrounding the flames were teenagers dancing. Even from this distance she could feel the warmth of the flames, casting an orange glow over her olive skin and making the golden flecks in her warm brown eyes rival the amber flames. Slowly Kodi pulled her earphones loose, wrapping them around her phone whilst staring in wonder at the scene before her. Her hand struggled to find her pocket to place her phone away, as her feet chose that moment to have a mind of their own. Slowly she trudged forward, almost like a deer taking its first steps. 

There was a huge shadowy silhouette behind the raging fire, It looked oddly like the dropship. "Okay yeah I seriously need to stop smoking." Curiosity peaked her interest at the shouts of "Whatever the Hell we want!" Around the bonfire and she could have sworn that the loudest of them sounded a lot like John Murphy. Kodi's mind was spinning and her breathes started to quicken "Okayyy so I need to wake up and have a cold shower or something!" A deep chuckle from in front of her caught her attention, their body blocked the light of the fire so in the dark it was a struggle to see their features clearly.

"You feeling a little overwhelmed there?" She could guess that voice anywhere, eyes darting up to who she was seriously convinced was Bellamy Blake. "Bellamy Blake.." Her mouth mirrored that of a fish and he once again let out that chuckle, which sounded too real to be a dream. "Yeah that's my name and what do I call you?" Kodi's voice seemed to die out at that point as she seemed to forget how to make actual words leave her mouth. "I uh um- I'm Kodi?" She didn't know why it came out like a question but he simply released another hearty chuckle. "You sure Kodi?" he teased. She noticed his face was wet and his hair drenched, and the sound of rain finally brought her back to the place she was now in. The shelter of the trees above keeping her in a sort of bubble.

"Go join the others, we're free now Kodi. Nice to meet you." He held a hand out and Kodi slowly reached out to grasp it. When hers was clutched inside his large hand she could feel the warmth, even his heartbeat travelling through his fingertips and crawling up her skin. And never in her life had she been in a dream that just felt so real. "I'm really here aren't I?" She gasped with a small smile creeping its way onto her features. Once again her legs moved forward with a mind of their own as she started sprinting towards the fire, feeling the calmest she had in a while despite her rapidly beating heart.

As she stood under the rain surrounded by faces that seemed like friends to her after seeing them constantly for years, she looked up to the sky and whispered an almost silent "Thank you.." Looking towards the forest where Bellamy still stood, watching her with a warm smile on his face that could easily rival the warmth of the fire next to her. She heard laughter to her right and spotted the same John Murphy she'd heard before and before she knew it was stood in front of him. Her courage as big as the fire as she chose to introduce herself to people she'd always dreamed of knowing.

"Well hello there I don't think I've met you before, I'm John Murphy but you can call me Murphy. This is Mbege, Miller and Atom. A pleasure to meet you...." She gave her name, eyes flashing to look at Atom and remember the image of the life slowly fading from his glassy eyes. "Kodi, Kodi Torres. Nice to meet you all!" she gave each one a cheeky grin as she felt her whole being feel at ease being somewhere where she actually wanted to be. Murphy gave Kodi his signature smirk as he continued "You know anyone else here?" She almost responded with the fact she truly knew each and every one of them but held her tongue with a sheepish shake of her head "I don't actually, was wondering if you guys could introduce me to people and as cringe as it sounds let me tag along with you down here?" Mbege proceeded to clap her on the back and pull her in close "Why of course.." Murphy pried his hand off and shook his head "Hey paws off, Kodi here is our friend, show a bit of respect. Sorry about him." She just laughed shrugging it off "Eh it's cool but I'll make it clear now I'm not that sort of girl." Murphy smiled at that responding "Good, there's enough of those girls around here anyway. We were gonna start building some tents, if you need a hand just say." Kodi smiled at Murphy's offer of help but declined "I'm sure I'll do just fine building a tent, just let me know if any of you need a hand!" They all laughed at her remark and starting heading off to their piles of parachute and sticks. "We still need something to put the sticks together and hold them in place, any ideas Zippy?" Her face turned to one of confusion at Millers name for her "Zippy?" He laughed and readjusted his beanie "Yeah you're so full of energy you're just zippy Ya know?" Murphy nodded in agreement "You've got that Pizzazz about you Zippy!" Murphy finished his comment with some jazz hands waggling his fingers in the air. Bringing a carefree laugh deep from Kodi's soul. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed human interaction, and she tried not to let the fear that this may not be real get to her.

"Well I'd say we start by gathering wire from the dropship, since most of it's not of use anymore we should use that to tie the sticks together to form the structures for our tents. Sound good?" She spoke as she pointed towards the oversized metal tin. They all smiled in agreement before Atom, who had silently been nodding along to the exchange the whole time, spoke up "Looks like we've finally managed to add some brain cells to the group!" They all laughed together before getting to work to try create a semi decent living space.

In the end, with the invaluable help of Murphy directing everyone with a stick, they all managed to Create three large tents joined by a large section in the center as a sort of joint living space. "I think we did an excellent job, don't you all?" All Murphy received in response was tired eyes and shaking heads. "Well after all of that heavy lifting I'm beat, bedtime children!" Murphy sung to the group whilst Kodi snorted in response "You barely lifted a finger Cockroach!" Satisfied when the three other boys agreed that Murphy's nickname had a beautiful ring to it. "Yeah yeah goodnight Zippy, no doubt we'll all need our beauty sleep after this tiresome labor." Murphy exaggerated fainting on his makeshift bed his eyes instantly shutting once his head was down. Everyone said their goodnights and Kodi waited until she heard their subtle snores, leaving everyone in their separate compartments. Murphy and Mbege in one "This shall be the John's domain!" Murphy had dubbed it when living arrangements were made. Miller and Atom in the second section and Kodi in the third with a spare bed placed on the opposite side. They'd all agreed that Bellamy would be the most sensible of the boys and honestly Kodi nearly jumped at the idea of him becoming her tent mate. She didn't mind sharing with the man, if anything the thought of being so close to him excited her. It gave her the chance to really strike up a friendship with him, and that alone would give her heart the life it had been craving for so long. 

Once she was sure they were asleep she crept out of the tent to sit on a log outside gazing at the stars. "Thought you went to sleep, mind if I join?" Kodi looked up and followed the voice to Bellamy who stood to her left. Simply patting the space of log next to her. "I still can't believe I'm here, it's beautiful isn't it?" He hummed in agreement. "You seem to be getting on well with Murphy and the rest" She nodded at Bellamy's statement, looking back to the tent behind them where the three boys snores could be heard. "They're good guys, and Murphy put Mbege in his place so I don't have to worry about any funny business. They made a spare bed for you in my section of the tent, separate from mine don't worry! I promise I don't snore too loud." She joked. At that moment the giggles and murmurs of Murphy talking in his sleep could be heard and they both burst out laughing. Bellamy knew he wouldn't mind hearing her laugh more, it made him want to laugh and smile and just be happy. "Yeah I think I can handle rooming with you, thanks for not sticking me with Murph, he'd probably end up trying to crawl into my bed and spoon me!" He laughed. "And who says I won't?" Kodi was quick to retort. The curly haired girl's boldness made Bellamy's grin grow wider then he thought it could. Her eyes weren't the only fiery thing about her. Those same eyes looked at the dancing flames as they died down and turned to notice Bellamy's deep brown ones studying her intently. "What?" she questioned.

Bellamy looked back up to the stars and responded with a shrug, replying "Just wondering if you're lying about the snoring.." She feigned offense at him "Bellamy Blake you're one to talk about lying, nice guard uniform by the way.." She shot him a wink as she got up and made her way back into the tent. Yeah Bellamy had decided right there and then, he liked this girl. She had a fun energy around her, maybe Miller was right and she was completely Zippy. He followed her into the tent and each gave the other a whispered good night before settling on their respected sides of their section. "Shit, gotta pee be right back." Kodi whispered quickly and went outside to bolt round the side of the dropship. Once relieving herself she checked her coat pockets, realizing her choice of outfit that morning was truly fitting for where she ended up. She looked no different from the 100, minus the fact she had no wristband. But she knew they'd started taking them off already by this point. The search of her Right coat pocket revealed her grinder, lighter and raws. Along with the weed she'd bought the day before. She agreed to herself that she'd ask Monty for his help planting some of the seeds she had, in exchange for some of her supply, to get a steady growth of the plant while she was here. Old habits don't die hard clearly. It made her realize the fact that Jasper would end up getting speared the next day, she couldn't stop that now. There was no way she'd make it to them in time to warn them. But how much else could she change here, she thought to herself to be careful when affecting any of the choices made. After all there was the butterfly affect to consider. Hell even her arriving this evening could have drastically changed anything. Her search in her left pocket was successful in finding her phone, earphones still wrapped round. A simple click of the devices home button told her it still worked here. She checked and even spotify worked which amazed her. The battery would go soon, but thankfully was somehow still at 91%. It would be odd getting used to life without her music but she'd make do here. Deep down Kodi knew that, even though the 100 ended up going through hell and back, it was a life she'd prefer over her own bleak existence back home. Buttoning up the pockets once her stuff was stuffed back in, Kodi made her way back to the tent and sighed happily once in her bed. Praying to anything out there that she would wake up in the tent still in the morning. Her heart would quite literally break if she ended up in her bed at home, just as she had that morning. 

"That was a long pee.." Bellamy's whisper made her gasp "Sorry, stars distracted me a bit." She could make out his grin in the dark and decided that if Bellamy Blake's face were the last thing she ever saw before death, then she'd at least die happy. "Get some sleep Zippy, big day on earth tomorrow" She closed her eyes and quietly replied "I hope so.."


End file.
